This invention arose from an effort to design a relatively simple scaffold structure usable particulary at the exterior of a building during construction or repair, the scaffold being versatile, relatively inexpensive, and readily movable about a job site or from one job site to another. The scaffold structure was designed for ready adjustment to the particular size restrictions imposed by a job site.
A prior telescoping scaffold structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,510, where the scaffold is entirely wall-supported. This patent discloses tubular members for mounting guard rails at the outer ends of the cantilevered scaffold structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,181 discloses a scaffolding element supported by a ground engaging pipe that extends through an end bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,680 discloses a scaffold bar having an outer socket for receiving a rail post. U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,018 discloses a scaffold structure fixed to the side of a wall and including corner brackets for wrapping the scaffold around an exterior corner. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,472,338 and 3,552,522 each disclose scaffold structures having a supporting element fixed to a roof surface. While some of these elements are generally common to the present disclosure, one result of the present invention is to unitize these and other features of the scaffold structure into a highly versatile arrangement capable of meeting almost any requirement for support of a work platform alongside a vertical wall surface.
The invention basically comprises telescoping first and second horizontal members adapted to support a horizontal work platform resting on their upper surfaces. The two membrs can be extended any desired distance outward from a supporting upright wall element. A bracket fixed to the inner end of the first horizontal member secures it to the upright wall element at an above-ground elevation. The inner end of the second horizontal member mounts a depending bracket. This bracket in turn is attached to an upright support extending downward from the bracket to a fixed reference, which is normally a floor or ground surface beneath the scaffold structure or a lower wall bracket.